Things Like These
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Some simple things could mean more to Sora and Riku. Shounenai, RikuSora. Oneshot collections.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Things like these

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: RikuSora

Warning: This fic contains shounen-ai or yaoi or boys love (BL), and probably OOC-ness. You've been warned. Read at your own risk.

Timeline: After KH II.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kingdom Hearts series belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. I also made no money from this fic. I just borrowed them for fun.

A/N: Okay, so all of a sudden, I'm obsessed with RikuSora! That's funny though, because just yesterday I was obsessed with AthrunKira. Anyways,-shrugs- soo.. I just wanna write this fic. So, enjoy! Please read all the way through the end, and please be kind and review! Please!

I write this after Thanksgiving lunch with my hostfamily. Happy thanksgiving, minna-san:P

Things Like These

I. Good Morning.

The sky was blue. And so was the ocean.

The warm sunrays greeted him every morning he walked down the beach, the beautiful white sand beneath his feet felt so soft and comforting, tempting him to lay down there and ignore everything that was going on.

"Riku!"

He inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of the beach that was so familiar for him. The beach that had greeted him on the first day he saw the world. The scent that he had grown to love, and he was thankful of that.

"Riku?"

He watched intently as the sun rose from its dream chamber, shining and brightening the dark blue sky. He let the gentle breeze played with his gleaming silver hair. He listened to the sound of the wave that caressing the sand..

He had always loved sunrise.

"Rikuuu!!"

Hearing the begging voice, he turned, and chuckled softly at the annoyed face in front of him. The bright blue eyes fixed on him, reflecting everything he'd ever wanted to see.

The blue orbs that reflected warmth, kindness, hope, grace, promise…

And love.

"What is it, Sora?"

The annoyed face suddenly lit up. And the next thing he heard was the cheerful tone that he loved so much.

"Good morning!"

He smiled, and took his precious person's hand, entwining their fingers. He smiled warmly, his incredible emerald orbs shining with all emotion that was overwhelming his mind.

Maybe he knew now, why did he love watching sunrise very much. Yeah, not only he was the child of twilight, but he knew, watching the sun rise and giving the darkness the light it need was the same with what he needed.

He was the darkness.. but it didn't matter.

Because he had found his light.

"Riku?"

He leaned down and stole a chaste kiss from his precious' person. The bright blue eyes widened slightly, but then shone with amusement.

"Riku?"

"Morning." He said softly, caressing the brown hair he loved so much. The brown strands felt so soft, and he smiled at the fact that they belonged to the person that had given him the light he needed.

Yes. Riku was the twilight. The darkness before sunrise, and Sora was the sun.

"Thank's for waking me up this morning, Riku."

He just smiled.

And thanks for giving me your light today, Sora..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: That's all for now?? I actually planned to make a drabble, but it turned up to be longer than I expected. Nevermind! Geezz… I'm obsessed with RikuSora!!!-chuckles-

Anyway, I know it's kinda bad… I'll try harder!! It'just I was suddenly obsessed with RikuSora and I just wanna write something for them. I have lots of idea but I just confused how to write them down. My English seriously gets worse and worse. I think this ifc is going to be a … one-shot collection?? Okay, I'll shut up! Thank's for reading this fic until the very end and pleeeeaseeee review!!!!

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Things like these

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: RikuSora

Warning: This fic contains shounen-ai or yaoi or boys love (BL), and probably OOC-ness. You've been warned. Read at your own risk.

Timeline: After KH II.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kingdom Hearts series belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. I also made no money from this fic. I just borrowed them for fun.

A/N: O..kay.. so.. this is the second one-shot.. is anybody there actually reading? Oh, well, nevermind.. XP The idea of this fic is to collect simple things between Riku and Sora that has special meanings for them. And… to give myself a space to write when sudden inspirations hit me…

So.. please read through this chapter patiently, ne kind to me and review, please??? ;D

Things Like These.

II. A Winter Night.

One pair of sapphire orbs gazed at the darkness around.

That night was dark, darker than usual. The gleaming sapphire gazed up to the dark sky sadly, for he didn't see any stars twinkling in its perfection shine. Note even the shy, pale moon trying to overcome the darkness of the night.

The owner of those sapphire orbs slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the sheer sound of the waves, and trembling slightly as the chilly winter breeze passed through him. He drew a sharp breath, trying to adjust his jacket blindly, because he couldn't see anything in such darkness. His feet sank deeper into the familiar sand of the beach.

Another chilly wind swept through him, and he shuddered. He opened his sapphire eyes and rolled them at his own stupidity. He should have worn a warmer jacket before agreeing to go out in the middle of a winter night. He cursed himself mentally for underestimating a winter night. Even though the snow had not fallen yet this year, he should've known that it'd be freezing out here.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms sneaked around his waist and pulled him into a warm embrace, as if reading his mind before. He shuddered a little at the sudden change of temperature, before settled back comfortably into the strong, firm, yet warm embrace.

"I should've worn a warmer jacket," he murmured sheepishly. He felt a jaw rested on to of his head, the embrace tightened. The person behind him was not only warming him with his body heat, but also with the long, black coat he wore.

His head shifted slightly so he could glance up at the person behind him. He couldn't see anything, though; it was too dark. His sapphire orbs strayed to look for the person's eyes, but found none.

"Hey.. you're not sleeping, aren't you? You're the one who asked me to go here.. in the middle of the night, disturbing my peaceful dreams.." he said teasingly, his hand traveled up blindly until he felt that he had reached the person's cheek. He smiled when he felt the person leant willingly at his touch.

And then, a pair of emerald orbs revealed them selves, shining so bright before the sapphire orbs. He felt his breath caught in his throat at the beautiful emerald orbs, immediately drowned in its depth. In the darkness, the gleaming emerald orbs were all he could see, yet they seemed to be enough, as if they were able to illuminate the whole island with their gleam alone.

He could feel the owner of the emerald orbs' breath tickling his nose, as the emerald orbs slowly being covered once again by a pair of delicate eyelids. He subconsciously reached up, and felt something warm, soft, and familiar covered his lips. The sapphire orbs slowly closed as he leant in to the kiss, the darkness that surrounded them once again being left without the gleam of the sapphire and emerald orbs to illuminate it.

He sighed contentedly as he parted his lips, allowing the person behind him to explore the warm cavern that he sure the person had fully memorized. Tongues battled and clashed, fighting for dominance, neither willing to give up, before finally they broke the kiss, gasping for their basic need: oxygen.

Two pairs of eyelids fluttered open together, revealing gleaming sapphire and emerald orbs to illuminate the darkness once again.

He smiled when he heard the person behind him sighed softly, tightening their embrace. He didn't feel the cold anymore, and he'd never fear the darkness, for he already had someone to guide him through the darkness. Someone who needs his light to illuminate the darkness, yet also the only one who knew the darkness well enough to be able to guide his light through the darkness.

-End-

A/N : All right, that's for the second piece! I had only two things to think when I started this fic: Snow and Darkness. Hahahaha. So, what do you think? ;) Thank you for reading this up to this point, and please, review!!


End file.
